Friend Bridge
|icon = |requirements = Press ↑ when standing on a Friend Platform with three Friends |appearance = A line of characters, holding head to feet |properties = Bridges gaps |powers = Allows Key Dees to walk over it, moves up and down}} The Friend Bridge is a Transformation in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Star Allies. It is one of the Friend Actions Kirby can use as a result of his exposure to a Jamba Heart piece. General Information The Friend Bridge is a transformation used solely for solving puzzles involving Key Dees. When the player and three friends stand on a Friend Bridge Friend Platform, they jump into a stack, then hurl themselves into a nearby chasm to bridge it. The Star Allies line up horizontally head to feet, with the two friends in the outer positions holding onto the walls and shimmying to move the bridge up and down as needed. During the transformation, all the characters are surrounded by sparkly, multi-colored stars, and they are connected to each other by a thin, cosmic trail. Once the Friend Bridge forms, a Key Dee spawns, who will run onto the bridge. Key Dees run straight ahead, even off of ledges, until they hit an obstacle, at which point they turn around and run the other way; as a result, it is necessary for the player to move the Friend Bridge up and down accordingly to guide the Key Dee to its respective locked door. If the Key Dee is killed, the player can activate the Friend Platform as many times as they like to try the puzzle again. Friend Bridge segments often occur in groups of two, with the second one immediately following the first and expanding on the challenge that the first puzzle introduced. If a Key Dee reaches its locked door, it will disappear off-screen, and the Star Allies will jump upwards before teleporting through the newly-opened door; if the puzzle is failed, however, the characters will teleport back to the Friend Platform they started from. A Rare Picture Piece is often rewarded for successful completion of a Friend Bridge puzzle. The Friend Bridge transformation is introduced in Echo's Edge, and afterwards can be accessed in the stages Eastern Wall, Heavenly Hall, and Planet Misteen. Moveset See Also *Friend Circle *Friend Star *Friend Train *Star Allies Sparkler Trivia *When a Key Dee runs on top of the player's character, if HD Rumble is enabled, the Joy-Con will rumble to simulate the Key Dee's footsteps. Concept Artwork Friend Bridge and Friend Train Concept Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Friend Bridge Platform.png|Kirby, Rocky, Gim, and Sir Kibble stand on a Friend Bridge Friend Platform. KSA Friend Bridge Stack.png|The four friends jump into a stack as they initiate the transformation. KSA Friend Bridge1.png|A Key Dee runs across the Friend Bridge. KSA Friend Bridge2.png|The four friends jump up, preparing to teleport onwards, after clearing the puzzle. KSA Friend Bridge3.png|The Friend Bridge navigates the Key Dee downwards, using the sporadic walls to change the Key Dee's direction. KSA Friend Bridge4.png|The Friend Bridge guides a Key Dee past spikes that move up and down. Category:Transformations Category:Friend Actions Category:Transformations in Kirby Star Allies